


Daniel

by ThomasBehar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Histoire courte, One-Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasBehar/pseuds/ThomasBehar
Summary: L'histoire courte sur la vie de Daniel, un homme qui mène sa vie entre égoïsme et persévérance.





	

Daniel se sentait bizarre. Assis au beau milieu d'un parc, il voit les gens qui passent: les jeunes parents qui s'amusent avec leur premier enfant, les vieux couples qui se promènent une énième fois en se tenant la main, le clochard qui salue tout le monde en espérant recevoir de quoi lui payer à manger, le musicien qui joue en improvisant un concert en plein air, ou les personnes d’âge mûr qui restent assis seuls à un banc, l’air maussade. Comme lui. Du haut de sa cinquantaine, c’est la première fois qu’il ressentait une telle sensation. Pour lui, difficile à dire si c’était physique ou mental, mais même le café habituel du matin ne l’aidait pas à dégager ce sentiment de mal-être. Voyant la variété de gens se promener au parc, autant par leurs apparences que par leurs âges, il repensait à l’enfant et le jeune homme qu’il était.

Dès l’école primaire, Daniel avait appris une leçon, c’est qu’une amitié sans confiance n’en est pas une. Se basant sur la règle du 50-50, il espérait toujours avoir droit à quelque chose en retour s’il aidait son prochain, le bénévolat n’existant pas. Cette attitude, il l’avait appris de sa mère, commerçante à la fois ambitieuse et déterminée dans son métier. Ce credo n’a pas fait de Daniel un enfant rancunier, mais on ne peut pas dire qu’il s’est fait beaucoup d’amis avec cette méthode, la plupart des autres écoliers préférant jouer avec quelqu’un d’autre sans avoir une sorte de dette à payer. Ce peu d’amis le poussait donc à plus se concentrer sur ses études, et Daniel devint un élève studieux, primant l’étude au détriment du loisir. Au fil des classes et des établissements, ses connaissances s'accroisissaient mais sa personnalité restait la même, froide et peu enclin à la communication, sauf s’il s’agissait d’économie, un sujet de prédilection qu’il héritait de sa mère. Il ressentait un meilleur lien avec ses professeurs plutôt qu’avec ses collègues et ses études se terminèrent avec succès, lui permettant d’entrer dans le monde du Business, là où sa mère s’était seulement contenté de s’occuper d’un magasin.

Daniel faisait preuve de froideur, mais il troquait cet aspect rebutant de sa personnalité pour un caractère beaucoup plus chaleureux et engageant lorsqu’il s’agissait de parler affaires. Entre les contrats et la gestion d’employés, il fit ses preuves et a très vite monté les échelons de la hiérarchie, atteignant le célèbre poste de PDG au milieu de sa trentaine. Un tel titre lui donna beaucoup de prestige, et il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que d’anciennes connaissances de la primaire reviennent lui rendre visite, de la même manière qu’on aurait envie de se réconcilier avec cette personne qui a gagné à la loterie nationale. Adapté à des emplois du temps plus que serrés, Daniel préférait ne pas perdre de temps avec des gens qu’ils ne considéraient pas comme ses amis. Cela dit, il se rendait compte qu’il n’en avait jamais eu. La seule personne qui comptait pour lui était sa mère. Alors qu’elle avait perdu son mari après la naissance de son fils, elle fit de son mieux pour chérir tout ce qui lui restait, sa personnalité ayant eu une influence sur son éducation. Mais bien que Daniel restait en admiration devant sa figure maternelle, il ne la voyait presque plus depuis qu’il travaillait dans un bureau d’entreprise, loin des échoppes rustiques et modestes dans lesquels il a grandi. Il ne restait donc plus que lui et ses associés, des gens qu’il fréquentait seulement durant les heures de travail, heures de travail qui menèrent à d’autres heures de travail lorsqu’il rentrait chez lui, la moindre inactivité pouvant lui causer une certaine anxiété. L’attachement qu’il avait envers sa mère commençait à s’éteindre jusqu’au jour où cette dernière était tellement fatiguée par l’âge qu’elle devait rester cloîtrée à un lit. Soudainement, Daniel faisait preuve de plus d’empathie et commençait à rendre visite à sa mère régulièrement. Au fil de plusieurs semaines, il lui parlait de ce qu’il faisait et comment cela n’avait plus rien à voir avec le petit magasin qu’il a connu enfant. Sa mère se sentait dépassée par ce que vivait son fils, mais restait tout de même fière de le voir aller aussi loin dans la vie.

Les visites entre Daniel et sa mère étaient courantes mais c’est durant une journée d’absence que cette dernière s’est éteinte de problèmes respiratoires. Bouleversé par une telle perte, Daniel avait aussi reçu une lettre d’adieu, écrite au cas où le jour fatidique serait arrivé. Ayant perdu le dernier membre de sa famille, il ne pouvait que revenir dans le monde froid du travail. Revenir dans une bulle où l’on ne parle qu’à des gens qui cherchent à décrocher un contrat sans établir de relations humaines. Des ententes qui se basent sur la confiance, sans conclure à une amitié. Et c’est après avoir repensé à tout ce parcours que Daniel ressent toujours sa drôle de sensation au corps. Cependant, chaque seconde qui passait lui donnait plus l’impression qu’il s’agissait d’une douleur au ventre. Il commençait à perdre contrôle de ses muscles et se retrouvait couché sur le banc où il était assis. Commençant à avoir la gorge serrée, il comprenait qu’on a dû l’empoisonner au cyanure durant le service de son café, sans doute de la part d’un adjoint qui se voyait prendre le siège principal de l’entreprise en laissant le PDG mourir dans des conditions accidentelles. Après tout, il paraît normal que l’on soit anéanti par le chagrin après avoir perdu sa mère. Dans ses derniers instants, Daniel repensait à la lettre de sa mère:

“Bien que je sois partie, j’espère que tu pourras compter sur d’autres personnes au fil de ta vie. Je ne sais pas si j’en suis directement responsable ou si l’absence de ton père me l’a forcée, mais j’ai eu l’impression d’avoir élevée un enfant qui n’aura pas connu le bonheur. Ne te sens pas coupable ou attristé, je sais que tu auras du mal à lire cette lettre. En devenant une autre personne, l’amitié te trouvera.”   
  
\- Ta mère, pour toujours dans ton cœur.

**Author's Note:**

> Je m'excuse de représenter le monde des affaires de manière assez froide, j'estime qu'il est plus représenté comme un univers où Daniel n'aurait pas dû évolué, en référence à un boulot que l'on ne fait pas parce qu'on le voulait, mais parce qu'on sait le faire pour gagner sa vie.
> 
> Au passage, cette histoire courte date de 2013! Traînant sur mon DeviantArt dans une mouture beaucoup plus courte, je me suis dis qu'elle avait bien besoin d'une réécriture pour mes débuts sur AO3 et je souhaitais aussi rajouter une relation mère-fils, concept que je trouve rarement dans des fictions populaires. En plus de vouloir des critiques construites pour que je m'améliore, je souhaite aussi savoir à quel auteur mon style d'écriture vous fait penser, s'il vous plaît!


End file.
